Optical fiber connectors are an essential part of substantially any optical fiber communication system. For instance, such connectors are used to join segments of fiber together, to connect fiber to active devices such as radiation sources, detectors and repeaters, and to connect fiber to passive devices, such as switches, multiplexers, and attenuators.
A typical optical fiber connector comprises housing and a ferrule assembly within the housing. The ferrule assembly comprises a ferrule, which has one or more bore holes to accommodate fibers, and a fiber secured in each bore hole such that the end of the fiber is presented for optical coupling by the ferrule. Of particular interest herein, are multi-fiber ferrules such as the MT ferrules, which are well know.
The housing is designed to engage a “mating structure” having an optical path to which the fiber optically couples during mating. The mating structure may be another connector or an active or passive device as mentioned above. The optical path may be, for example, a fiber in a ferrule, a waveguide in a substrate, a lens, or an optically-transparent mass. The principal function of an optical fiber connector is to hold the fiber end such that the fiber's core is axially aligned with optical pathway of the mating structure. This way, light from the fiber is optically coupled to the optical pathway.
It is well known that to effect an optical coupling and minimize Fresnel loss, there must be sufficient “physical contact” between the fiber and the optical path of the mating structure. Generally, adequate physical contact requires that an area of the fiber core contacts the optical path. In common optical applications, this area is at least 62.5 μm, although it should be understood that the area of physical contact will be a function of a system's tolerance to Fresnel loss. For purposes of illustration, however, throughout this disclosure, we will assume a requisite physical contact of 62.5 μm.
There are many factors that affect a connector's ability to make adequate physical contact when mated. Applicants have identified the following factors as being of particular significance: (1) the compressive force of the mated connectors, (2) the ferrule material, (3) the environmental response, (4) the geometry of the end-face of the ferrule, (5) the variations in the protrusion of the fibers from the end-face of the ferrule, (6) the number of fibers in the ferrule. These features are herein referred to as the “PC connector interface parameters” or “PC parameters” for short. Such parameters are considered in US Published Application No. 2009/0097800 hereby incorporated by reference.
With respect to compressive force parameters, different connectors have different mated forces. The term “mated force” refers to the force applied to the ferrule end face when the connector is mated. This force is typically imparted on the ferrule by virtue of a spring that urges the ferrule away from the connector such that the ferrule end face urges against the mating structure. Typical mating forces for MT-type connectors range from about 2-12 Newtons.
With respect to ferrule material, the parameters of interest are Young's modulus and Poisson's ratio.
Environmental response is yet another PC parameter that may affect physical contact. Although many such environmental conditions exist, of particular interest herein is the coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch between the fiber and the ferrule material. Additionally, there is potentially a permanent fiber withdrawal due to the creep of the adhesive used to fasten the fiber to the ferrule.
Referring to FIG. 1, a table showing current interface parameters is shown. With respect to ferrule geometry, the parameters include x-angle, y-angle, x-radius, y-radius, and flatness deviation. These tend to be difficult parameters to determine and often require a significant degree of compromise and “best fit” techniques.
With respect to variations in fiber protrusion, the current interface parameters include fiber height, maximum fiber height differential, and adjacent height differential. Coplanarity is also being considered as a parameter.
Although these parameters have been used to provide an indication of the likelihood of physical contact, they can be onerous to obtain, subject to error, and ultimately unreliable in certain situations. Therefore, a need exists for an approach that determines whether a connector will make adequate physical contact that is simpler and more reliable. The present invention fulfills this need among others.